After damage to the striate cortex primates can recover considerably better vision than was formerly expected. The extent of their visual recovery is considered to be a useful index of the perceptual capacity of extrastriate pathways in the primate. The first goal of the project is to define the acuity, contrast sensitivity and spectral sensitivity of the destriated monkey (M. fascicularis) as well as its capacity for frature and pattern detection. The second goal is to determine whether preoccipital cortex in the primate should on behavioral grounds be considered part of a visual pathway from superior colliculus to the cortex which operates parallel to and partly independently of the geniculostriate system.